Interrupted
by Imaginator
Summary: Isn't it strange how often Fate tries to thwart you from confessing your love? Heiji X Kazuha. Sequel to Chess. More fluff and romance alert.


A/N: Well, this explores a very familiar cliche in most animes XD. I wrote this as a sequel to Chess (thanks to all of you who liked it!) and as a sort-of present to Yuncyn (who really loves Heiji x Kazuha...) Enjoy (and R&R)!

Interrupted

"Alright, out with it." Kazuha folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "What is it this time? Lost your favorite cap again? Need help with something?"

Heiji blinked then chuckled. "Nah, nothing of the sort. I just wanted to tell you something."

"At six in the morning?"

"We-ell, I thought it would be nice to watch the sun rise later."

"When it's raining?"

"Do I look like a weatherman to you?"

Heiji shifted from foot to foot, rain trickling down his raincoat. Kazuha sighed, then winced instinctively as a jagged streak of lightning flashed across the sky. Trust Heiji to be able to choose the worse time possible to have a meeting. _Not to mention the worse place too,_ she thought, looking around at the deserted roof all around them, the single solitary water tank with the entrance to the roof right beside it being the only exception.

Well, might as well get the whole matter over and done with before they both caught colds. She cleared her throat.

"So," Heiji looked up from his feet in surprise at the sound of her voice, "What is it?"

Heiji shuffled around slightly, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. "Errr, um, Kazuha...we've been friends for a very long time...right?"

"Since childhood. What has that got to do with anything?"

Heiji avoided her narrowed eyes as he sought in vain for something to say. Kazuha frowned slightly; never had she seen her best friend so nervous before.

"Oi, baka. Stop beating around the bush and get to the point."

Heiji shot her a startled glance before inhaling deeply and shooting her a meaningful look. " Kazuha, I-"

**BAM! **

The door flew open as Ran dashed out, her eyes scanning the surroundings before alighting on the two figures standing in the middle of the roof, staring at her sudden appearance. "Heiji! Kazuha! Have you seen Conan around?"

Heiji recovered first. "Not up here, Ran. Why?"

Ran's forehead creased with worry. "No, it's just, Kid is on the loose, and I can't seem to find Conan anywhere..."

A look of annoyance flitted across Heiji's face for the merest second, disappeared in the next. "We'll call you if we see him."

Kazuha glanced at him, surprised as Ran said, not noticing the slight curtness that had entered his voice, "Oh, thank you, Heiji! I think I'd better go look somewhere else then."

As the door clanged shut behind her, Heiji once more faced Kazuha, his green eyes earnest. "I've been meaning to tell you-"

**SLAM!**

This time, Inspector Megure and Kogoro Mouri appeared in the rickety old doorway, both puffing rather heavily. Inspector Megure's face brightened at the sight of Heiji, who looked less than pleased. "Ah! Hattori! -puff- By any chance, did a -pant-suspicious figure run up here?"

"Hardly likely," said Mouri in a bored tone, tapping his fingers against the railing, "if he knew I was coming up here. Surely he must be afraid of my amazing detective skills."

(A fair amount of sweatdrops accompanied this narsisstic and completely untrue statement.)

Catching a glimpse of Heiji's expression, Kazuha replied quickly, "There's no one but both of us up here, Inspector."

Inspector Megure cast a shifty look all around. "I daresay -gasp- you're right." Looking curiously at Heiji and Kazuha, "By the way, what are you two doing up here? In this weather too."

"Don't bother about that," advised Mouri, who was lighting up a cigarette with a bored air. "I say we leave them and go do something more worthwhile."

"Right you are! So, if you two see anything suspicious, report to us!" Inspector Megure heaved several deep breaths before plunging back down the stairs. Mouri sighed heavily, took a puff of his cigarette and followed suit.

"For an empty rooftop, this seems to be a very popular place today." The grit in Heiji's voice was unmistakable. Kazuha stared at him openly. The usual easy-going attitude that was Heiji's second nature seemed to have evaporated into the dark clouds above.

"Oi ahou, what's wrong with you today? Got up from the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Heiji raked one hand through his hair in frustration, the other gesticulating at nothing in particular. "Look, Kazuha, I invited you up here to tell you that-"

**BOOM!**

"I so expected that," muttered Heiji sourly.

Conan, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai and Ayumi scrambled up the stairs. "Heiji-niichan!"

"There's a-"

"-Kid stole-"

"-did you see-"

"Anyone up here?" finished Ayumi, looking from Heiji to Kazuha hopefully. Ai just studied Heiji's face critically. The young man's face dark face was stormier than the sky as he glared at them in turn. Thankfully, the others, being too absorbed in their current 'case' did not notice this; the look on Heiji's face was enough to moult chickens on the spot.

"From my lengthy observations, I can conclude that we have interrupted on what can be considered an intimate moment."

"You think?" Conan had also caught Heiji's malevolent glare in his direction, promising many, many unnamable things if they did not make themselves scarce as soon as possible. "I think we'd better go to the next building and inquire there. We'd probably have better luck." Woe befall Kid if he should think of even dropping by here anyway; Heiji looked madder than a rampaging rhinoceros.

Taking out his powered skateboard, he expertly started it up whilst scanning the bleak surroundings. "Hold on now, all of you!-" Zooming up a makeshift ramp (consisting of a couple of old planks that looked rotten to the core), the whole detective troupe went soaring through the gap between the two platforms, leaving only Mitsuhiko's scream of "But I'm afraid of HEIGHTSSSSSSSS………" in their wake.

By now, it was obvious that Heiji was irked. Highly irked.

Irked enough to murder the next unfortunate person who dared barge up the stairs.

Kazuha was irked too. Highly irked.

Irked enough to give Heiji a good smack. Or a long tongue-lashing anyway.

"BAKA! What's up with you today? First, you get me up unto this god-forsaken building! Then, not only do you not tell me what's going on, but you growl at everyone who's even dared to utter a single word to you! You're being rude and unmanageable and….argggggh!" Her hand, which had been upraised during her little tirade was caught by Heiji and gripped tightly as she was stared into silence by a pair of determined green eyes.

"Look, Kazuha…" He was moving closer now, his eyes locked unto hers unwaveringly. Self-consciously, she took a step back but her other hand was also taken hostage by Heiji's large one, holding her in place. Slowly, a flush began traveling up her neck, staining it pink as she looked into strangely familiar eyes that she did not know at all. Both were aware of accelerated heart beats, pounding so loudly in their ears they were almost sure that the other could hear it in the stillness.

Heiji's jaw firmed. "Listen, Kazuha, it has too be said, I want to tell you…all this time, I…I…"

It was drizzling gently now, fine drops of rain caught in their eyelashes, rolled down their faces without being noticed, got soaked in their hair. Kazuha was beginning to have problems seeing; millions of broken Heijis floated around her vision and she blinked, aware that more than just rain filled her eyes.

Heiji was ever closer now, his warm breath creating little puffs of fog that warmed her face as he murmured, almost as if to himself, "Kazuha, I think I'm in l-"

"OI! Get a room, you two!"

"_**AIEEEE?**_"

Kazuha and Heiji sprang apart from each other, wildly looking around for the intruder, the trespasser of this private, sacred moment. No one was in sight, only the water tank that seemed to stand there disapprovingly. Then, Heiji glanced up and-

"**YOU!**"

Kaito Kid laughed gleefully as he sailed by on his hang glider, waving cheerfully at the infuriated Heiji. "Bin-go! I wish you kids the best of luck, you'll need it!"

From some where far below in the streets, a megaphone thundered, "_KID! GIVE YOURSELF UP RIGHT NOW! OUR FORCES ARE CLOSING IN ON YOU; SPARE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE AND JUST LAND!_"

Kid's only answer was an airy wave as distant police alarms began wailing and long beams of light started to circle the sky, fruitlessly searching for the vanished criminal sailing off into the night. Even from so high a platform, one could hear Inspector Nakamori's uncensored swearing as he furiously damned Kid to things too delicate to write in a fan fiction.

Even so, his fury was nothing compared to Heiji's.

Eyes blazing, he seized Kazuha's shoulders and drew her to him roughly, drawing a cry from her, not from the pain but more from the shock. "Look! LOOK AT ME, dangit!"

As Kazuha raised tremulous eyes to meet his, Heiji took her, lifting her head with a gentle hand that was at odds with the low voice that trembled on the very edge of anger. "Toyama Kazuha, I love you. Loved you since the day I saw you in that garden, in that kimono with that ball, singing that ditty. Loved you since I found out it was you I saw those many years ago. Loved you when I thought that I might lose you, so many times when you got entangled in my cases. I can't bear the thought of life without you; Kazuha, my heart is yours. AND-" defiantly to the world at large, "IF ANY ONE WANTS TO BARGE IN NOW, DO SO AT YOUR OWN RISK! BACK OFF OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!"

Then he turned back to Kazuha, his eyes now uncertain, having lost their anger, "Kazu-?"

A soft hand reached up and pulled his head down towards her upturned face. As lips met lips, nothing more than the whisper of a sigh was heard as Kazuha returned his declaration with her own wordless one.

His hands dropped to her waist and held her tightly to him as her own entangled themselves behind his neck. For one infinity long moment, they stood there, clinging to each other amidst the rain, blaring alarms and beams of flashlights searching the zenith. And in the distance behind the city skyline, the pale red of the sun began to filter across the sky, bathing the world in a serene, soft light.

And still they kissed, unwilling to let go, reluctant that if they did, undoubtedly someone would come running in through the door, demanding their attention. Heiji's hands had crept up until they were now cradling her face, as if holding a glass ornament, fragile and beautiful and infinitely precious. And the rain poured around them, silent witnesses to the covenant made between the once-friends, now lovers as they sealed their tryst with the immortal gesture used by others before them throughout the centuries.

Then, Heiji pulled away, a suspicious look entering his face. "Kazuha-do you hear anything?"

Kazuha listened as he did, and shook her head. "No…"

Heiji frowned slightly. "But, I can almost swear I heard something…"

Shrugging, Kazuha kissed him into silence again and he responded in kind, just the two of them, alone in their own private world warmed by the morning light and unspoken promises.

* * *

Or were they? 

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Thank goodness they didn't see this side door."

"Yeah, they would have killed us."

"Well, we did barge in on them kissing. And Conan, will you stop snickering every time they kiss? You almost blew our cover back there."

Indignantly, "Wasn't me. It was…" fumbles, "…him."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Ack! Kid! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hiding. Blow my cover and we'll all die together."

"...fine. Temporary truce then."

"Awww, they're so sweet together. Genta, stop kicking me!"

"Sorry, Ayumi. Can't help it. Mitsuhiko's got his foot in my thigh."

"Sigh…..this is gonna be a looooong wait…."

**Finis**


End file.
